


Smoke and Bones

by kagseyamas



Series: Kids of the Coven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Happy Ending, M/M, Witchcraft, ahs coven-inspired, character death at beginning, domestic IwaOi, unwarranted gross hanamatsu PDA, witch!oikawa, zombie!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi dies in a car accident, Tooru is forced to come to terms with it and grieve. Or not. Witches usually have more than one option, you know.</p><p>Alternative title: Why Bury Your Loved One When You Can Resurrect Them Using Magic: a guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah. this is a thing. welcome to: im trying to finish and post everything in my drafts, no matter how crap they may be
> 
> i mostly focused on narritive with this one, rather than actual dialogue and description. i know thats not usually my writing style but im trying out some new stuff!

Tooru had lost all feeling in his legs, as though his nerve endings had decided to take a coffee break. He stood still, frozen in time, eyes wide and watering, and mouth slightly parted, yet inside of him it was an explosion of emotion. Shock, disbelief, denial, anger, worry, frustration. Grief.

"Yeah. It's him."

His voice was ever so slight, croaky and unsure, but it was there. As much as he wanted to lie, to keep on believing that what he was seeing wasn't real, it was all some misunderstand, he knew, deep within his soul, that it was him.

"Thank you for your time, Oikawa-san. We realise this must be hard, seeing him like this, but you've done a great service. We're sorry for your loss."

Tooru wanted to spit, and hiss, and scream and tear his hair out. Instead, he nodded slowly as the mortician zipped up the black body bag containing his precious Hajime.

It was a car accident, they said. A close-range collision caused by a driver that had fallen asleep at the wheel. No one could have anticipated it. The culprit was at the police station right now, probably giving a statement.

But no, Tooru wanted to say. That's not right, because _my_ Hajime kissed me this morning just before leaving the apartment. _My_ Hajime left the taste of coffee on my lips, and a comfortable glow in my chest as always. _My_ Hajime is probably at the office right now, and is going to laugh so hard when he hears about this whole big misunderstanding.

This can't be _my_ Hajime, with the cuts and bruise marks and burns so big and blistering not a patch of clear skin is showing.

Later, when Tooru sat patiently in his living room until the sun rose, waiting for his Hajime to come home, it began to dawn on him that perhaps, it was.

 

 

Tooru had never been one to do things the normal way. Being conceived accidentally and born to a drug-dealer and a sex-worker was not really considered normal. Neither was learning to read and recite perfectly at four years old without good education. Nor was setting fire to his neighbour's cat with his mind when it scratched him as a six year old.

So yeah, maybe Tooru had a few more abnormalities than the regular child. Abnormalities, being that he could manipulate without touch, utter a curse under his breath and cause an accident, reek havoc in any direction he went. His mother, upon learning this, blamed her "cursed womb" and left him to a coven, a society of witches like him, who raised him with the training he needed. It was a large community that occupied a whole apartment building in Tokyo, complete with children as young as 6 months old, to elderly folk.

That was where he met Matsukawa, a necromancer, and Hanamaki (primary power undiscovered at the time), two boys his age with the same type of gifts as him. They all became closely acquainted and took to each other easily, staying friends long into adulthood. Funnily enough, this is not where he met Hajime.

No, that was in his first year of University. That was the year of discovery—Matsukawa discovering jaeger bombs, Hanamaki discovering that he had the power of killing anyone he had sex with, and Tooru discovering his ever-growing attraction to men. Hajime sat next to him in Economics, and was shortly after the victim of Tooru's infatuations. One day in the second month, Tooru suggested they go for drinks, and after that night (god _yes_ ), they were inseparable, becoming smitten with each other quicker than you could say "oh yeah by the way I totally forgot to mention I'm secretly a witch".

When Hajime did find out, following an accidental "oops I used combustion magic on a drunk guy that tried to start on you outside of a bar on our 1 year anniversary" incident, Hajime understandably flipped out and didn't talk to him for like, a week. A week spent, on Tooru's part, moping around in his dorm room, sobbing into a tub of ice cream and flinging popcorn at the screen every time a Nicholas Sparks movie aired.

But eventually Hajime came to terms with it, and everything turned itself around. His very human boyfriend accepted him, loved him no matter what. They were graduated, committed, and living in their first flat together. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

And then came the body bag.

Tooru didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't feel. People stopped by with condolences and fruit baskets, which he turned into a campfire as soon as the door was closed. The funeral went by in a flash, or perhaps it seemed so because he couldn't tell what were nights and what were days anymore. He gave his speech. People wept, blew their noses when the coffin went into the ground.

It was only then, that Tooru realised what he needed to do.

So digging up the body of your deceased boyfriend in the middle of the night and hauling his corpse to your car wasn't _ideal_ , but Tooru couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He was a witch. Surely there was a way to bring him back.

He was running on maybe a few hours of sleep from several nights ago, so perhaps a ritual wasn't in order, but soon enough his boyfriend would decompose, and he was sure that when Hajime came back he would want everything in tact. Laying him out on the marble-top counter they so often had breakfast at, he flicked through one of his old incantation books.

He slit his hand with a chopping knife, letting the blood drip into a measuring bowl next to the body. Then, he used the blood to draw a series of latin words, sigils, and pentagrams on Hajime's chest. He knew it wasn't smart. Not even in the slightest. He wasn't fooling himself with this one. But he was desperate, and of anyone could figure out how to cheat death, it was him.

" _HIC EN SPIRITUM_  
SED NON INCORPORE  
EVOKARE LEMURES DE MORTUIS  
DECRETUM ESPUGNARE  
DE ANGELUS BALBERITH  
EN INFERNO INREMEABLIS."

He stood back, all the way into the living room for safety, waiting for something to happen—a flickering light, a boom of thunder, a corpse sitting up alive. But nothing. Then, he blacked out, hitting the floor with a hard thump.

 

 

When he came to, the first thing he heard was the familiar sound of Hajime clumsily pottering around in the kitchen, probably trying to make breakfast. His first thought was ' _that idiot better not burn the eggs_.' His second thought was ' _wait a second_.'

He sat up, already alert in panic with an undertone of hope. He creeped slowly towards the kitchen, where he saw a dark figure facing away from him.

"Hajime? Is that...you?"

The large man stilled, before lifting his head and turning slowly around to face him. Sure enough, it was his boyfriend's face, and Tooru was pretty sure all of those body parts belonged to him, but something about his expression was...off. When his eyes landed on Tooru, his gaze seemed to go straight through him, as though his head was vacant.

He made a low growling sound that resonated deep within his chest.

"Hajime?" Tooru tried again.

The man's eyes finally came into focus, and he took a step towards Tooru. Hope began to build up inside of him as Hajime slowly advanced. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but it was a start. The ritual had worked. Tooru had the love of his life back.

Then, before Tooru had a chance to react, a large pair of charred, bloody hands wrapped themselves around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Tooru gasped, eyes blurring as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. Hajime's top lip was curled up into a snarl, a fiery rage in his eyes as he gazed at him, embedding an icy terror deep within his soul. He made a choked noise that was intended to be a plea for air.

Hajime dragged him across the room and Tooru's eyes widened when he realised that pretty soon he head was about to be bashed in against the marble-top counter. Just as Hajime violently brought his head down Tooru brought his arms up to protect his skull. Then he used all of his force to kick Hajime in the chest, just about separating them in the monster's confusion of Tooru not being dead.

If Tooru hadn't been in shock, he probably would have been weeping. This—this _thing_ , it wasn't his Hajime. _His_ Hajime would never dream of laying a finger on him, would never want to hurt him.

He quickly picked up the nearest blunt heavy item he could find, which in his case, happened to be a small frying pan, and swung it with full force at Hajime's head as the monster surged towards him. There was a beat of silence, and then the large man crumpled to the floor, leaving Tooru in the middle of the room, sweating and panting.

He needed to get Hajime to a safe place, and then he needed to find help.

 

 

Tooru wrung his hands nervously after knocking on the front door. The apartment building wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. It was at least 30 years old, and some of the paint was peeling around the doorframe. Down the hall, a flat-light flickered ominously.

It took a few moments for someone to answer the door, and when someone did, Tooru was faced with a man shorter than him, but not by much. His hair was strawberry blonde, ruffled and sticking up in some places, and he was wearing nothing but boxers and a large shirt that almost covered them. Tooru didn't miss that his neck was covered in bite marks and hickeys.

"Oikawa!" Hanamaki greeted cheerily, opening the door further to let him in. "What can I do you for on this lovely evening?"

"I have something to ask of Mattsun. Is he here?"

They didn't see each other daily anymore, but whenever the trio saw each other they never failed to paint the town red. Nothing was ever awkward or unfriendly. Hanamaki cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"He's...caught up in something at the moment."

Tooru quirked an eyebrow. "But he's here?"

He couldn't hear anyone, making him a little suspicious. He glanced towards their bedroom door and made to take a step towards it, but Hanamaki caught his arm before he could put his foot down.

"He's dead."

Tooru swivelled to look at him very slowly. "What?"

Hanamaki looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well...you know what my power is..."

"Death by fucking, I know." Tooru nodded agreeably, but when Hanamaki just continued to stare at him expectantly, it finally dawned on Tooru what he was getting at. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

" _Gross_ , Makki, I don't need to know details like that!"

"Well you're the one who asked! And it's a pretty sweet setup, actually. I'm a black widow, he's a necromancer, we get it on, he dies and then comes back to life ten minutes later, yada yada yada."

Tooru missed a beat, and then

"Isn't all that blood a turnoff though?"

Hanamaki shrugged. "Kink by association?"

Tooru clapped a hand over his mouth while Hanamaki snorted. "I'm gonna throw up."

Hanamaki snickered. "That's what you get for interrupting. Sit down, I'll make tea while we wait for sleeping beauty to awaken."

Surely enough, there was movement in the bedroom around 5 minutes later, while Tooru was sipping at his tea. The floorboards creaked and Hanamaki perked up, smiling pleasantly as Matsukawa emerged from the bedroom in only his boxers, and looking quite...well... _dead_. His normally dark skin was significantly paler than usual and there was dry blood smudged all under his nose, some of which had dripped down onto his bare chest, staining the tattoo designs there.

"Morning babe." he mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to Hanamaki's lips, and then glanced at Tooru in afterthought. "Hey Oikawa. Long time no see."

"You know it's 3pm right?" Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow.

Matsukawa perched on the arm of the couch Hanamaki was sitting on, dark eyes studying Tooru in a way that would have found intimidating if he hadn't once witnessed this guy drop his phone into a jar of peanut butter. Then, he glanced at Hanamaki.

"Well it was morning when we started." he shrugged, making Tooru shudder in horror. "Besides, I just raised myself from the dead for you and you thank me by nagging me?"

"Okay fine, I'm sorry." Hanamaki sighed, and then hesitated before murmuring "but for the record, I really liked that _thing_ that you did earlier where you—"

"Okay!" Tooru half-exclaimed-half-screeched, clapping his hands together loudly and interrupting their PDA. "As much as I really want to _not_ hear about your weird sex life, I have my own problems. Which is kind of why I'm here."

Matsukawa winced. "Yeesh. You haven't even called me Matsu-chan today once. Something must really be wrong."

Tooru stared at him, before dropping the bomb.

"My boyfriend's a zombie."

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up. That was their thing.

"Really? That's awesome."

"You left Iwaizumi for a zombie?" Hanamaki shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you had higher standards."

"Can you please both take this seriously?" Tooru felt like he was about to reach boiling point. "Hajime _is_ the zombie!"

Matsukawa uncrossed his legs, leaning forward in interest.

"Explain."

Tooru sighed. "About a week ago on the way to work, Hajime got into a car wreck. A really bad one. Like he was all broken and bloody and I think he even went on fire. So naturally, I dug up his grave made a deal with the devil to bring him back to life, but it went wrong and he's not right anymore, he's not my Hajime, and I don't know how to fix him."

The odd pair stared at him, and Matsukawa began to slow-clap.

"Firstly, I applaud the initiative to bring him back. Although— _not_ using satan might have been somewhere to start. Secondly, what do you mean by 'not right'?"

Tooru sighed and pouted. "He tried to smash my brains out on the counter top."

"Kinky." Hanamaki smirked before clapping his hands loudly and then rubbing them together like a house fly. "So what's the plan?"

"I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me out. Like fix him up. Get him back to the way he was before."

The pair turned to face each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes, and Tooru wondered briefly if they'd developed some sort of telepathy power. Finally Matsukawa hummed and faced him.

"We'd have to see him before we can make any decisions. Where is he?"

Tooru cringed. "...Chained to my bathroom radiator?

Hanamaki grinned. "Amazing."

 

 

When the three arrived at Tooru's bathroom, he couldn't help but notice the slightly significant lack of zombie boyfriend.

"Didn't you say you put a binding charm on those chains?" Matsukawa said incredulously as they all stared in shock at the empty bathroom. "How does one guy just break through them?"

"He works out, it's both a gift and a curse. What are we gonna do?" Tooru whined, mind racing with all of the possible escape routes and possibilities and oh god he's probably already killed somebody already hasn't he?

"Okay, relax." Matsukawa said, a voice of reason. "How far could he have gone?"

"That's exactly what they say in the movies before they find out he's gone far." Hanamaki side-barred.

Tooru ran his fingers through his hair in panic. Then it hit him. "Location charm!"

"Hm?"

"Makki you know the incantations right? If you can write them on one of his belongings it'll lead us right to him!"

They both stared at each other, then shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Hanamaki replied.

 

 

Hajime's old t-shirt led them to a patch of woods in a park, but it was dark by the time they found him, lying face down in the dirt, completely unconscious. Tooru hadn't seen or heard any police vehicles or ambulances on the way over, so it was safe to say thst he probably hadn't harmed anyone.

"Huh. Well we knew Iwaizumi was an outdoorsy type, but this is something else."

Tooru glared at Hanamaki. "Just shut up and help me get him up before someone sees us."

"Wait." Matsukawa stepped forward, stopping them in their tracks. "At least let me check if it's safe first. If anyone's gonna get mauled by a raging zombie, I'd prefer if it was someone capable of ressurecting themself from the dead."

He gingerly crept forward, poking Hajime with his foot. When he made no sign of moving, Matsukawa crouched down and pressed two fingers to his throat. After a few seconds he retracted his hand while Tooru held his breath.

"Well, he's got a pulse. It's slow, but it's there."

"Oh thank god." Tooru let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank him quite yet." Matsukawa interrupted. "The bad news is I can't actually work my magic on him if he's alive. And if he has a pulse, then technically he is, no matter how skewered his brain is."

Tooru began to bite at his thumbnail. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

Matsukawa shrugged. "Fear not, my pyrokinetic friend. I have an idea."

 

 

"I can't _believe_ I'm doing this for the second time this week." Tooru sighed. He wasn't even upset anymore. Just tired. Sick and tired. He just wanted his Hajime back. If this worked, he promised to never nag his boyfriend about not using a coaster on the coffee tables ever again.

Hajime, in question, was yet again laid out on the counter top, but was lacking all of the satanic marks. Tooru had to leave when Matsukawa plunged a knife through his heart and let him bleed out, killing him for the second time.

"Is it done?" he called, cracking one eye open but still blocking his ears.

"Yep!"

Finally, Matsukawa was able to begin. He placed his two hands flat on Hajime's chest and shut his eyes in concentration.

"You know, this is going to take a lot of my energy." he mumbled.

"You'll be fine, you big baby." Hanamaki clapped him on the back. "I'll give you a blowjob when we get home."

"Well will you look at that, I'm suddenly fine again." he said without missing a beat as Tooru scrunched up a nose in disgust.

"Okay let's do this."

They stood around watching for a few minutes at what seemed like Matsukawa just standing there with his eyes closed. Then, he stood up straight and opened his eyes.

"Give it ten minutes." he said. "Any later than that and it hasn't worked."

 

 

Those ten minutes were the worst of Tooru's life. Even worse than the police showing up at his door with the bad news. Even worse than giving a reading at the funeral. Because now another factor went into it—hope. He had so much more to lose now. The trio sat in the living room in silence while the clock ticked away.

5 minutes.

7 minutes.

8 minutes.

Then, at the very last minute, a sharp gasp and a strangled yelp came from the kitchen. Tooru jumped to his feet, but Hanamaki caught his arm.

"Don't act so quick, Tooru. We still don't know what state he's going to be in yet."

"I don't care." he shoved on Hanamaki's hand, rushing to the kitchen door before stopping in his tracks.

Hajime was sitting up, clutching his chest and panting heavily.

"...Hajime?" Tooru asked, voice quiet and timid.

Hajime's head snapped around at the voice, making Tooru flinched. But this wasn't like the first time. Because now Tooru could see something in his eyes—recognision.

"Tooru." Hajime croaked, voice a hoarse whisper, and all of a sudden a dam inside Tooru broke, tears flooding his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

He rushed to his boyfriend's side, looking deep into his eyes. "Oh god, thank _god_ , it's you. It's really you."

"O-of course it's me!" Hajime sounded confused and a little panicked. "What happened? The last thing I remember I was on my way to work and a car came skidding towards me, and then I woke up here. Wait, what the hell happened to my chest—is that a _stab wound_?"

"That'll heal, don't worry about it." Matsukawa said from the door.

Tooru pulled him into a tight hug, blubbering into his shoulder. "You seriously don't remember anything after the accident?"

"No." Hajime sounded frustrated. "Accident, what accident? Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

They all exchanged glances, unsure what to say.

"Should you tell him or should I?" Hanamaki said awkwardly.

Hajime didn't take the news of his death too well, and it took him a long time to heal. Both physically and emotionally. Some people were baffled to see him among the living again. He simply told people that he woke up one day, buried alive, crawled out of the ground and went home to Tooru. When asked for a scientific answer, people chalked it up to a false annunciation of death. He must have just been in a comatose state with little pulse and assumed dead, they said. What other explanation is there, they said.

Only four living souls knew, and they would never say a word. His family didn't care how it happened, they were just glad to have him back.

For a long time, he woke up in the middle of the night, clawing at the sheets and yelling until his voice went hoarse. It was hard for Tooru, seeing the man he loved go through it all because he was too selfish to let him go, but Hajime had always stuck with him through everything, and so he did the same.

Time healed Hajime's wounds, both literal and non. The nightmares became less frequent, and then stopped. He began to smile again, began to kiss Tooru before leaving the apartment in the morning and leaving the taste of coffee on his lips again. They moved to a house Miyagi together, began a new life far away from their past problems.

5 years saw them with two rings and a vow. 10 years saw them with a new addition to the family, a baby girl named Hanako, adopted from an orphanage in Tokyo. Their little family was perfect, and Tooru couldn't have asked for a better life.

 

 

"Daddy!"

"Your turn." Hajime grumbled next to him, eyes still closed.

Tooru groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow. "5 more minutes."

He didn't get those five more minutes, as Hanako charged into their room at full speed, wearing a bath towel around her shoulders and a pair of swimming goggles over her eyes. When Tooru cracked an eye open he couldn't help but giggle and sit up, Hajime doing the same.

"Daddy, Papa look! I'm a superhero now!"

"Oh really?" Hajime humoured her, pulling the 5 year old onto the bed and placing her in between them. "And what power do you have?"

"Look." she grinned, holding out her hand, just as a tiny flame sprouted from her palm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably mention that ive written a nsfw hanamatsu prequel to this, but i probably wont post it if no one likes this so lets hear some feedback in the comments!!


End file.
